Torn between light and dark
by Eternity's Heir
Summary: Shounen ai. Riku, Sora, and Kairi all live in peace until Sora and Riku start to have strange dreams about doors and somthing called a keyblade. As the three start to build a raft to leave the island Sora begins to see that he likes Riku for more then
1. Dreams

EH: Hello this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fic. I want you all to know that this story is NOT a

retelling of KH 1, I just started the story out like the game began. Like it said in the summary this is

going to be a shounen - ai (Boy X Boy) fan fic. I hope you all like it, and please review! Or I'll sick 

Ryu - san on you!!!

Ryu: Sparkly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! holds up kindergarten level drawing of Shu - chan singing 

EH: ( Pets Ryu on the head ) , Good boy! Now read the disclaimer!

Ryu: ( nods quickly ) Eternity's heir does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters!!

EH: ( Smiles and hands him a cherry ) This chapter is told from Sora, Kairi, and Riku's POV. When

the pov changes is marked. Now on with the fic!!!!!!!!

Ryu: ( Eats cherry ) SPARKLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 1 Dreams

--Sora Pov--

I watch myself as I fall through the water, I see bubbles heading towards the surface or what I

thought was the surface. There's a flash of light and I find myself standing on the beach back home,

on my island. I look up to see him standing there in the water, I smile and start to head towards him

but stop as the tide starts to recede. I look up at him to see a tidal wave forming just beyond where

he is, he turns around and looks at me. His eyes, his crystal blue irises there something different

about them....almost like soul less. He holds his hand out to me, I begin to run towards him despite

the wave. As I reach for his hand the wave comes crashing down, I feel myself being pulled away

from him. I look up to see him still holding out his hand, I reach but am pulled farter away. As I

arrive on the surface I see Kairi standing on the beach, I look around to see Riku is nowhere in sight. 

I head for the beach, when I get there Kairi is laughing about something then she stops and looks

towards the sky. As I look as well, I see myself falling into towards us. I feel myself being drawn

towards the figure, I turns around to see Kairi reaching for my but for some reason I don't reach

back. When I come to, I find myself on a circular platform. I hear a voice telling me that I will open

the door, from then I travel to four different platforms. The voice says, the farther into the light

you go the greater your shadow becomes. I turn around to see a huge back thing start coming out

of the floor. I try to run but realize that I can't move off this platform. I eventually lose to the

figure and am swallowed by a pool of darkness. The voice comes to my head again, it says don't

forget you will be the one who will open the door. I awake to find myself on the beach I look

around to see that everything is back to normal, my eyes stop on the ocean at where Riku was

standing. His expression comes back to me, "What am I feeling?" I ask myself as I lay back down

and open my eyes to see Kairi standing above me. I jump up and scream, "Kairi!!"

--Kairi's Pov--

I smile as I see Sora laying on the beach, I sneak up behind him and stand over him. I smile even

bigger as he jumps up and yells my name. 

"Sora you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." I says in my sweet voice.

My smile fades as I see him staring off towards the horizon with a strange look on his face. "Sora,

you okay?"

He sighs softly, "I'm fine Kairi. I just had a bad dream." I stare at him in disbelief but decide not to

push it any further. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see a white haired, blue eyed boy staring

at us, smiling. 

"I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." he says with a laugh. 

I smile, "Hello Riku!"

He walks closer towards us and smiles deviously, "What are you two doing down here?"

"I found Sora taking a little nappy down here." I say in a sweet voice as I glance at Sora

who is still staring off towards the vast ocean. "Sora?" I ask him softly. 

Riku walks past me and over to Sora, he puts a hand on the brown haired boys shoulder. "Sora

what's wrong?" Sora jumps a foot in the air at the sound of Riku's voice. 

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sora screams. I burst out laughing. 

"Sora, your a little jumpy huh?"

Sora's eyes narrow and he looks of to the side. 

"Sora?" Riku asks again. Sora slowly turns back to Riku, he reaches out and cups the older

boys face in his hands. Sora smiles slightly. 

"Your really here." he mumbles before pulling Riku into a hug. I blink a couple of times

as Riku hugs Sora back and runs a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah....I am." Riku says softy. 

"Ok....why don't we start to collect materials for the raft." I suggest in a happy voice. The

two males pull away from each other, Sora blushing madly and Riku with his usual emotion - less

expression. I give the two boys their list and we all spend the rest of the day collecting materials.

-- Riku's Pov --

I stare at my ceiling thinking about the conversation that me, Kairi, and Sora had earlier tonight. 

About what were going to do if we get to another world. I feel my eyes grow heavy as I fall into a

deep sleep. 

I open my eyes to find myself inside the secret place, I rub the back of my head. "How did I get

here?" I wonder as I look around. My eyes settle on a brown wooden door with a golden trim and

no handle. "That wasn't there before..." I mutter as I walk towards it and rub my hand over it. 

"RIKU!" I hear my name yelled as footsteps come up behind me. I turn to see Sora

standing there breathing hard. 

"Sor..." I begin to say his name but he starts to fade away as does the background. I

find myself falling into darkness. "SORA!" I think as I fall. 

I wake up to find myself in my bed. I'm sweating and gasping for breaths. "It was jus a dream....." I

mumble as I hear a knock on my window. I look up to see someone sitting in the tree outside my

room, knocking on the window. I get up out of bed and start to walk over, but I already know who

it is in the tree. I smile slightly as I open the window, "Hello, what brings you here at three in the

morning?" I ask with a soft smile.

EH: I hope you all liked it! Like I said earlier please review. 

Ryu: ( Smiles as he eats another cherry ) 


	2. Early morning talk and a partial confess...

EH: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! 

Ryu: (smiles) SPARKLY!!

EH: Yes, everyone say hello to Rru - chan! Also I should warn people there is a little more hint of

shouneness in this chapter. So ya know if you didn't read the summary that said shounen - ai then

you should know now. So if you don't like it turn around and move on. Now Ryu please read the

disclaimer. 

Ryu: ((nods)) Eternity's heir does not own Kingdom hearts. 

EH: Good boy. ((Pats him on the head)) Oh and thoughts are displayed like this - (....) Now own with

the fic! 

CHAPTER 2 Early morning talk and a partial confession.

--Riku's Pov--

I stare at the brown haired boy. "Do you mind moving so I can come inside?" he asks softly. I nod and step back as he

climbs through the window. 

"So I ask again, what brings you here this early in the morning?" I say as I sit down on my

bed, motioning him to sit as well. He slowly walks over and sits down, (He has no idea how cute he

is!) I think then mentally kick myself for thinking that. 

"I had a bad dream...." I hear him say, that brings me back to reality, I stare at him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looks over at me and I see that he is crying. "Sora?" I

ask softly. 

"Riku, it was so scary!" he yells as he throws his arms around me, this catches me by

surprise, I fall onto the floor with a loud bang. 

(I hope my parents didn't hear that!) I think to myself.

"There were these creepy black things with yellow eyes and you were there but...." his

voice trails off as I push both of us into a sitting position. 

"But what Sora?" I ask, running my fingers through is dark brown hair. He silently looks

up at my face, into my eyes. "Sora?"

" Your eyes looked soulless as though you couldn't hear me." Sora says as he looks down

towards the floor, I pull my hand back down to my side. 

"Sora it's okay....it was just a dream."

"But....it seemed so real!" the brown haired boy yells as once more tears begin to fall down his face. 

"Sora...." I mutter, "don't cry..." Before I know what I'm doing I pull him into a hug. 

"Everything will be fine....I won't ever leave you, I promise."

"Riku." he says softly before hugging me back. I have no idea how long we stay in this

position, I lose all sense of time in the embrace. The next thing I know Sora is saying something. I

slowly open my eyes to find that we both apparently fell asleep on the floor. "Riku, the sun looks

like it rose a few hours ago....I need to get home before my mom finds out I'm not in bed." I nod

and run my fingers through his hair again. 

"You're so beautiful...." I say quietly. I smile as Sora blushes and averts his eyes towards

my desk. "What's wrong?"

"I..um...well..." he begins. 

"RIKU! GET UP!!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs. I stare at Sora as if encourging

to continue. "RIKU!" my mom yells again. 

"I better go." he says, getting to his feet still blushing slightly. I nod while getting to my

feet as well. 

"Riku, I'm coming up!" my mom yells, I hear her footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Bye." Sora says as he heads towards the window, beginning to climb through it. He turns

back to me, smiling big. "I'll meet you by the bent papou tree after breakfast, okay?" I nod and

smile back at him. Before I know it he's gone from my sight heading back towards his house. My

mom throws my bedroom door open.

"Riku! Wake---!" she begins but looks over at me staring out of the window. "What are

you doing?"

"Just admiring the most beautiful morning I've ever seen, mom....nothing more." I say

with a smile. I turn to her, "So, what's for breakfast?" She stares at me with an eyebrow raised,

then turns to leave. 

"Pancakes and eggs." I hear her say before shutting the door. I hear her footsteps on the

stairs and sigh. 

"That was close....." I mumble as I start to get dressed. I walk into the bathroom and

brush my teeth then try to straiten my hair out. When I look into the mirror I see a pair of orange

eyes staring at me. "Wha--"

/The door will open soon..../

A voice says to me, I close my eyes tight and when I open them again I see my own reflection in the

mirror. "What the hell?" I ask to the empty room around me. After a few moments I continue to

get ready. Thirty minutes later I've eaten three pancakes and two helpings of eggs, I'm

running down towards the docks to get my boat and head for the other island. I start to think about

Sora and the events that took place this morning are pushed to the far reaches of my mind. 

--Sora's Pov--

I lay on the papou tree with my eyes closed thinking of one thing, "Riku..." the name repeats over

and over in my mind. "Why am I thinking so much about him so much?" I ask no one in particular. 

"Good morning Sora."

I hear a voice say. I smile mentally, "riku...." his name comes to me.

"HEY!" I hear the boy yell in my ear. I open my eyes to see a pair of orange eyes a couple of inches

in front of my own. 

"AGHHHHH!" I yell and fall out of the tree and onto the ground. "Owwww! That hurt!" I

glare up towards the tree but no one is there. "Huh?"

"SORA!" I hear Riku yell as he comes running across the pier that leads to the small island.

I sit up rubbing the back of my head, I stare at him as he runs up. "What's wrong?" he asks, bending down to my eye level. 

I blink a couple of times before answering, "I fell out of the tree...." I mumble as I blush and look

away. (Why am I blushing?) I ask myself. I hear the sand move lightly, when I turn around Riku is

sitting in front of me, just staring. "Riku?" I ask in a slightly worried tone. 

"Sora....I need to tell you something." I nod, silently telling him to continue. "I lov----" he

begins but is interrupted by a girl yelling.

"SORA! RIKU!" Kairi yells as she approaches the two boys. 

We both turn towards her and Riku mutters something to the effect of "Damn her! I finally get my

chance and...." the white haired boy says the rest in a soft tone which I can't make out. 

"What are you guys doing over here, this early in the morning?" the red head asks

sweetly. 

I look up at her smiling, "Just talking."

"Oh! About what?" she asks sitting down. 

"None of your damn business!" Riku practically yells at Kairi. I stare at Riku, I know I'm

gaping but I don't care. (There's a hint of...) "red?" I say this last word out loud.

"What?" Kairi asks me. I blink and look over at her. "Sora?" she asks placing a hand on

my shoulder.

I look over to see that Riku isn't sitting there, "Where's Riku?" I ask getting to my feet. Kairi stares

up at me before getting to her feet. 

"He left about five minutes ago....he headed back to the main land." she says. 

I nod and start towards the docks. "Sora?" Kairi yells after me, I ignore her. I place a foot on the

docks as Kairi who apparently ran after me grabs my wrist. "Sora what's wrong?" she asks, turning

me to face her. 

I stare off towards the water trying to avoid her gaze. After a moment I pull away from her getting

into my boat. "Kairi....I have to go...."

She walks over stopping me from untying the boat, "Why?"

"Something's wrong with Riku." I say grabbing my oar. 

"Just because he's in a bad mood doesn't mean---" she begins but I cut her off. 

"NO! You don't understand!" I yank the rope from her hands, pushing away from the

dock and heading towards the main island. I hear her yell after me but ignore it, all I can think about

is getting to Riku. 

EH: ((smiles evilly)) Can anyone guess who or what's orange eyes were in the mirror? Hmm? I'll give

you cookie if you get it right!

Ryu: ((pouts)) I WANNA COOKIE!!!

EH: ((sighs)) Here ya go Ryu - chan! ((hands him a fresh baked cookie))

Ryu: YEA!! ((runs into corner and starts eating cookie))

EH: WOW! This is a really long chapter. Oh well, the next chapter should be when the heartless appear. Don't forget to review!! ((points to the review button)) 


	3. Opening door

EH: Hello everyone!

Ryu: ((Eating cherry.)) HELLO!

EH: Well um....

Ryu: Eternity's heir does not own Kingdom hearts or any of it's characters.

EH: Right! ((Pats Ryu on the head))

Ryu: ((Smiles))

EH: OK! Thougts are shown like this, (....) Now on with the fic!

CHAPTER 3 Opening door

--Sora's Pov--

I fall onto my bed hugging my pillow tightly, tears beginning to fall. "Damn it! Where are you?" I

roll over onto my back, "Riku...." I take a deep breath and rub tears from my face. "I've looked

everywhere on both of the islands! Where are you?" I close my eyes thinking of what lead up to him

running off. "I remember I fell out of the tree....then Riku came over an sat down...and... he started

to say something by then Kairi...." I sit up straight, "NO! He couldn't have been about to say that!" I

sigh and lay back down. "There's no way that he was about to say.....no it's impossible! He

wouldn't...would he?" I lay there for a few minutes thinking before falling into a deep sleep. 

I feel myself falling through water, (Well this isn't new.) I think to myself, closing my eyes and

waiting to open them and find myself on the beach in with I know so well. As I feel breath escape

me, I realize that I'm just falling deeper into the water. I open my mouth to scream or to search for

oxygen I'm not sure but I hear nor find either. (Great I'm gonna die in my sleep!). I let myself

fall seeing as I can't move my arms or legs. 

"SORA!" I hear my named called. I look up to see Riku reaching his hand through the

water towards me. Suddenly I can move my arms, I reach my hand towards Riku's but something

pulls me back. I open my mouth to scream but bubbles are the only thing that come out. (Riku)

I shoot up out of bed sweating and breathing hard. I run a hand through my hair and glance at my

clock, "One in the morning." I mutter. "Huh?" I look over at my computer which screen is dark but

there is music is coming out of it's speakers:

....And my mistake was much to late

But your mistake was trusting.

That out of grief, a goodness comes

and love comes out of lusting.((1))

I smile as I listen to the words. I cock my head at the computer, "I didn't turn music on...." I sigh,

"Oh well mom or sis. must have." I hear a crack of lighting outside and rain falling. I look out of the

window to see rain falling, I notice the sky is very dark. "Something's not right." I jump out of bed

grabbing my jacket and pushing my bed room window open. I climb out and jump to the ground. 

Upon landing I head towards the docks, jumping into a boat. I start towards the other island as fast

as I can.

-- Riku's Pov --

I stand inside the secret place, eyes wide. "The door....from my dream." I take a step towards the

door. "Intriguing isn't it." a voice says from behind me. I turn to see a hooded figure. 

"Who are you?" I yell, taking a step backwards.

The figure smiles at me, "Your drawn to the door, aren't you?"

"What are you taking about?!" I back up against the wall of the cave. The figure smiles

softly and starts towards me, "Stay away!". He reaches out his hand, revealing the he has very cold skin. 

He brushes his hand across my cheek, I shutter at the cold touch. (His hand is inhumanly cold, yet comforting)

"Riku!" I hear Kairi yell. I open my eyes to see Kairi's shoes. "Are you okay?" she asks

and I look up at her and blink a couple of times. "Riku?"

"I'm fine." I say, getting to my feet. I put a hand to my head, "What happened?"

"Nothing.....yet." she says turning towards the wooden door. 

"Yet?" I ask, she turns back to me. 

"They're be here soon."

"They? Kairi what are you talking about?"

Kairi sighs, "Riku...." she pauses and whips around to face the door. "NO!" she yells as she turns over

and puts her back towards the door. "Riku, go find Sora then leave the island!"

"What? Why?" I yell starting towards her. 

"This world will soon be covered in darkness. You and Sora must escape!" she yells at me,

pushing harder aganist the door. "Go! Now!"

I hesitate for a moment before turning and running from the secret place. Upon arriving outside

that it's very stormy. (Why is it so stormy?) Lighting comes in contact with the ground a couple of

feet away from me, causing sand to fly everywhere and me to jump. "Shit!" A huge dark orb

appears in the sky above the pier area. "What's that?"

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice comes from behind me. 

(That voice...) I slowly turn around to see the hooded figure from earlier or I think it's the same one

but with the hoods I can't really tell. I swallow hard, "What is that thing and who are you?" I manage to get out. 

He chuckles, "That," motioning towards the orb, "is a doorway to another world." He pauses and

reaches his hands up to his hood, "And my name...." he pulls the hood back revealing that he looks a

year or two older then me with long blonde hair and brown eyes. "is Ansem."

I blink a couple of times, "What are you doing here?" I yell, not really processing any thoughts. 

Ansem smiles at me, "Come the door will close soon, you must get through before that happens." he

starts towards the pier. I don't follow him, shortly after realizing this he stops and turns back to me. 

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not leaving without him!"

"Him?" he cocks his head to the side. 

"Sora....I'm not leaving without Sora." I say, my eyes downcast. (Am I embarrassed?) 

Ansem walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Fine we won't leave until he gets here. Let's

just head over to the door so when he does arrive, we're ready to leave immediately." he turns back

and continues walking. I guess he's expecting me to follow him, I sigh then reluntly follow him

towards the pier and the 'doorway'. 

-- Sora's Pov --

I arrive on the islands slopping wet. "What the?!" I say softly seeing to black orb in the sky. I turn to

my side to see the black things from my dream appear a little ways away from me. I take a step

backwards as they craw towards me. (What are these things?!) I shake my head and start towards the

pier and the black orb. As I run up the stairs I think to myself, (Why am I going this way?) I find my

answer as I come out of the seaside shack. I stand still stunned for a moment, (It's Riku...RIKU!) I

smile as I run across the bridge toward him. "RIKU!" I yell, he turns towards me, smiling.

"You almost got left behind." he says to me. 

"What? What's going on? Where's Kairi?" I say taking a step towards him. 

"The door has opened."

"What?"

"The door has opened Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What about Kairi?" I ask not really getting what he's saying. 

Riku glances off to the side, "She's gone."

"What?"

"She's gone already.....I'm not sure where though....she already went through."

I stare at him, trying to process what he's just said. I'm not sure how long I stare but next thing I

know Riku is saying my name I look up at him. 

"Sora, here." I see him holding out a papou fruit with a bite taken out of it. I judge by the

way he's chewing that he's the one who bite it. "Eat some!" he says throwing the fruit towards me. I

catch it in my hand, a little unsure about what to do. Riku apparently notices because he speaks,

"Take a bite, so we won't get separated."

My eyes grow wide, "Riku." I mutter softly. Before smiling big and biting a chuck out of the papou

fruit. It tastes really good, it's sweet and tangy and...I can't describe the rest, just wonderful. 

"Let's go." Riku says, holding out his hand towards me. A black inky hole appears under

him. "Riku..." I say in a soft voice. I gasp softly as I notice that the back ink from the hole is

starting to 'craw' up his body. I take a step and try to reach his hand, but find that I can't move any

further towards him. I look down to see a black hole under me as well. When I look back up I see

that the darkness has reached his chest. I try to reach harder towards his hand but to no avail. Soon

after my vision goes completely dark. 

Upon coming to I feel something metal in my hand. I look down to see a key in the form of a sword. 

I hear a voice saying 'keyblade, keyblade'. "Keyblade...." I mutter softly. I after a moment I get to

my feet and look around. (He's not here....) I stare at the spot where he just was, "Huh?" I ask when

I feel warm tears falling down my face. "Riku...". Shadows appear around me, I then loose all

emotion in the fighting. After a battle with the 'thing' from my dreams I blackout once more,

hoping that when I wake Riku will be there. 

EH: I hope you all liked it!

Ryu: Review!!!!

EH: Right! like Ryu said please review. Also the ((1)) is for I did not write that it's from the Ghost in the Shell: Stand alone complex Soundtrack. It's a very good CD I suggest you all go out and buy it right now! Also some of the ideas for this chapter from, The fallen angel by Solitia. I suggest you all go read that story right now, it's a very good story. 

Ryu: ((Smiles)) See ya all next time!

EH: Until then may all your dreams come true and may your teachers not give you guys a lot of homework. ((bows)) 


	4. Other worlds and castle doors

EH: Gomen nansi! I've been busy with school and stuff! Anyway here's chapter four, I hope you all enjoy it. 

Ryu: ((sleeping))

EH: Also at the end of this chapter there is a -normal- 'sign' that just means that it's nobody in particular's pov. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Castles, doors, and restaurants

- Sora's Pov -

I feel something licking my face. "Ugh..." I open my eyes to see a big yellow dog. "Wha!"

"Pluto!" a 'standing' dog yells as him and a duck come around the corner. The both stop and stare at me as I do to them. 

"What the hell!" I yell, jumping to my feet and backing up a few steps. The two figures step towards me, "Stay back!"

"Sora, calm down." I hear Kairi say softly. 

"Ka...Kairi?" I ask looking around and finally realize that I'm not on the island. Kairi walks up behind the two creatures, an older man with brown hair and a young girl with black hair and a yellow bandana across her forehead are with her. "Kairi?" I ask again.

"Hello Sora." she says, smiling happily. I sigh and run over to her, hugging her. 

"Is this the man your looking for?" the brown hair man asks.

Kairi pulls away from me and turns to the others, "Yes, Leon." she turns back to me, "The guy is Leon, the girl's Yuffie, the duck is Donald, and the dog is Goofy."

"Uh...huh..." I mutter looking at them, "Kairi..."

Kairi turns to me, "Yes, what is it Sora?"

I put a hand to my chest, "Where's Riku?"

Kairi opens her mouth but closes it again.

"You guys must be starved, let's get something to eat!" Leon suggests as he stears us all towards a building. I reluctantly follow, despite the nagging feeling of my heart. 

- Riku's Pov -

(Where am I? My head hurts...) I slowly open my eyes and look around, not lifting my head. (Stained glass? Am I in a church?) I ask myself as I see one of the windows. (Voices?) I hear two people talking, a woman and the other I recognize as Ansem's voice. I strain my ears to listen. 

"You were sent there to get information on the door! And now the world is gone, plus you brought back some kid!" I hear the woman yell at Ansem. 

"Look, there was a miss calculation...plus that boy isn't exactly normal." I hear Ansem say.  
"What? What do you mean exactly normal?"

I hear Ansem chuckle, "That boy...is well, was the keyblade master." I hear the woman gasp. 

"The keyblade master...that little kid! Hah!" the woman says, I can't sit still any longer much less control my anger. I jump up, landing on my feet. 

"I'm not a kid!" I yell. Ansem and the woman turn to me. I can't help but stare at the woman, she has light green skin and horns sticking out of her head. "Um...I ah..."

"It's about time you woke up." Ansem says smiling at me. 

I shift my gaze from the lady to Ansem. "Where are we?"

"Hollow Bastion, now if you would be so kind to leave the two of us alone..." the woman says in a iterated voice. 

"Now, Maleficent no need to be so mean." Ansem says, glaring at the woman.

"Look, boy don't question me!" Maleficent yells back. As the two continue fighting, I start to walk around the room. I stop at the top of the stairs, in front of a huge heart shaped hole. 

(This is new...) I walk closer to it, (What is it?). 

"That is a doorway." I hear Ansem say almost as if he had read my mind, as he tops the stairs. 

I shake off the mind reading thought and turn to him, "A doorway...you mean like the one we came through!"

Ansem shakes his head as he walks over to me, "Sort of...but this door is not for passing through."

"Then what's it for?" I ask curiously. Ansem turns away from me and towards the door. 

"When did you get back?" A cold voice comes from behind us, I turn around to see a man of around twenty with long sliver hair and sea blue eyes, similar to my own. "A kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" I yell about ready to punch something. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Ansem is standing behind me. 

"Do you want something Sephiroth?" Ansem mutters, glaring to the other man. 

"I just heard you were back...but I didn't hear about your souvenir..."

"Look, who the hell do you think you are!" I yell at Sephiroth, (Why am I so angry? Huh?) I place a hand over my chest, (Why does it hurt?) "Ugh..." I mutter, falling to my knees. 

"Riku?" I hear Ansem say. I feel myself fall to the side. Someone catches me, I take it to be Ansem...but I can't be for sure. I hear Ansem calling my name over and over, but I soon black out from the pain in my chest...my heart. 

- Sora's Pov -

"So you guys are saying that those shadow things are heartless and that this thing," I mutter motioning to the sword in my hand, "is the keyblade?"

Leon nods as he takes a bite of pizza, "Yeah..."

"So do you get everything, Sora?" Kairi who is next to me, asks. 

( Why does my chest hurt like this? ) I think, lost in my own thoughts. 

"Sora?" Kairi asks, nudging my shoulder a little. This brings me out of thinking. 

"You okay?" Yuffie asks from across the table. 

I nod slowly and take deep breath. "Kairi you never answered my question."

Kairi takes a sip of her drink then slowly sits it down and turns to me, "What question?"

I glance at her, "Where's Riku?" Kairi glances off to the side, "You know something, don't you?" I say in a fairly loud voice. Kairi whimpers slightly at this. 

"Sora there's no need to get so worked up." Leon says calmly.

I ignore Leon's advice, (What's going on?) I put a hand on my chest, "Wha the?" I place a hand on Kairi's shoulder. 

"Sora?" I hear Kairi ask in a worried tone. 

"My chest..." I manage to say softly. I feel two arms wrap around me, and despite my doubts I fall into them. 

"Leon, what do we do?" I hear Yuffie say. I hear Kairi call my name but for some reason I can't answer. I feel myself fall into a deep sleep. 

- Normal pov-

Sora opens his eyes to find himself in a white void, he gets to his feet. "I must be dreaming..." he mutters as he looks around. Sora sees a ocean and a figure sitting on some rocks by the ocean. (Who's that?) he thinks to himself. As Sora gets closer to the figure he breaks into a run not knowing why. The figure turns to look at Sora, revealing that he has sea blue eyes. 

"Sora?" the figure asks softly. 

Sora stops running and stares at the figure, "Riku..." he mutters softly in disbelief. 

EH: I love cliffhangers! Ok I think that this isn't one of my best chapters but you guys tell me. What do you guys think? Also are any of the characters OOC? Plus there is a reason behind Ansem's appearance and attitude...((snickers)) But that will come later...

Ryu: ((Sleeping))

EH: Okay then since my helper is sleeping I'll leave you guys alone now. Please review! 


	5. Sleeping Desires

EH: Hello everyone! 

Ryu: ((Eating Pocky)) Hello!

EH: Well I'm now at chapter five...I never expected to get this far...actually my original intent was for this to be a one shot. Oh well, enjoy this chapter.

_Chapter 5: Sleeping Desires_

**Riku's Pov**

"Sora!" I yell as I jump off the rock and hug him.

"Riku, I thought I'd never see you again." I hear my brown haired angel say. "I found Kairi and some other people...but I felt empty."

I smile to myself and kiss him on the forehead, "I know."

Sora leans his head on my shoulder, "Riku." he mutters softly.

I run a hand through his brown hair.

"Well, I take it your Sora." a soft voice comes from a few feet away. Me and Sora break apart and turn in the direction of the voice.

"Ansem..." I says softly.

"Ansem?" Sora asks as he looks from me to the blonde and back. "Riku...what's going on?"

I place an arm around Sora's shoulder absently. "Yeah, this is Sora." I pause and glance at my confused angel. "Is there something you want Ansem?"

Ansem chuckles, "You do know this is a dream...right?"

I hear Sora gasps slightly, "What! What do you mean this is just a dream!"

"You both passed out...but yet somehow you both managed to find each other...this I find very intriguing." Ansem says as he puts a hand under his chin.

I feel Sora grab my arm tightly as if he was afraid.

"You okay?" I ask him softly.

"Yeah...it's just who is this guy?"

I know he's lying to me but I decide to ignore it for now, "His names' Ansem, he kinda saved my life earlier...before the heartless appeared."

"You know about the heartless!" Sora asks in a confused tone.

I nod slowly, (How does he know about them?). Sora opens his mouth but doesn't speak.

"You two really should hurry back." Ansem says as we both turn to him. "Riku…I won't be there when you awake...just stay with Sephiroth, until I return."

I slowly nod.

"Good...please to meet you Sora." Ansem says with a nod before vanishing.

Me and Sora are quiet for a few moments.

"Riku?" I hear my angel ask.

"Hmm?" I ask softly.

"Are we really dreaming?"

I stare at him wide eyed, "Sora..." I mutter as I turn away from him.

"Riku?" my angel asks again as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I feel a sting of pain in my head as Sora touches me, I place a hand to my head.

"You okay?" I hear Sora ask.

I slowly turn to him, "Sora..." I mutter as I take he's chin in my hand. "I love you." I then kiss him, I barely feel his lips against mine before all feeling vanishes and my brown haired angel disappears.

**Tranverse Town**

**Kairi's Pov**

"Sora...please wake up." I say softly, as I stare at the brown haired boy laying in the bed in front of me. "Wake up! Damnit!" I yell, getting to my feet. Tears start to fall down my face.

"Kairi?" I hear Yuffie say from behind me.

I slowly turn to her, "Yuffie, why hasn't he woken up yet?"

A smile slowly forms on her lips, she walks over to me. "He's probably just tired. Give him some time." Yuffie places a hand on my shoulder.

I burry my face into Yuffie's shoulder. "But, it's been three days! He should have woken up by now!" I yell, though my voice is muffled by her shirt.

"It'll be okay." I hear Yuffie say as she wraps her arms around me.

I continue to let the tears flow, losing my self in the comfort I'm receiving from Yuffie.

"Mmm...Riku..." I hear Sora say softly. I turn around to see him open his eyes and turn to me. "Hey, Kairi."

"You stupid idiot!" I yell as I hug him tightly. "You've been asleep for three days, and you wake up and just tell me 'hey'!"

Leon chuckles as he enters the room, with Donald and Goofy at his side. "Well, you finally decided to come back."

I let go of Sora as he sits up and looks at Leon. "Yeah..." he pauses and rests his chin on his knees. "But I would have preferred to stay...there forever."

I stare at Sora questionly as Leon walks over and sits down on the bed.

"It wasn't real." he says softly.

Sora's eyes widen, he gasps and looks up a Leon. "It was too real!" he pauses for a moment and looks away, "Or was it?"

Leon sighs, "Sora, it was just a dream...feeding off you inner most desires."

After a moment Sora moves past me and gets out of the bed, walking towards the balcony.

"Sora." I call after him, he ignores me.

Yuffie places a hand on my shoulder, "Let him be alone for a while."

I sigh before heading into the adjoining room and laying down on the bed. I fall into a deep sleep, not even noticing someone laying down next to me.

**Hollow Bastion  
Riku's Pov**

I open my eyes to find a dark blue canopy above me. I sigh as I set up, upon looking around I see that I'm laying in a bed room. The room is decorated in a royal blue color with a golden trim around the top of the wall.

"Your up."

I jump and turn to see Sephiroth standing across the room from me.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he says as he walks toward the bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nod slowly, "Your names Sephiroth, right?"

The older silver haired boy smiles warmly, "Yeah." he walks over to the dresser and opens a drawer, "Sorry about earlier, me and Ansem don't exactly get along."

"Why not?"

Sephiroth pulls out a black shirt and a pair of black jeans, "Ansem is not the most trustworthy person." he then throws the clothes in front of me. "Don't trust him to much...your only end up getting hurt."

I open my mouth to speak but he interrupts me.

"Now get dressed, I'll be waiting out in the hallway." he then proceeds out the door, closing it behind him.

I stare at the clothes, lying in front of me for a few minutes, lost in thought. I sigh as I get up and start getting dressed. I brush my hair with a brush I find lying on the dresser. I then stop and stare at my reflection. "Dark circles..." I mutter as I rub the area under my eye. The sun set then catches my eye, I walk over to the window, pulling back the curtain. I smile softly, "Are you watching this my angel? Are we staring at the same sky?"

"Riku? What are you doing?"

I turn to see Sephiroth standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." I say quietly. "I was just thinking."

He smirks, "Well if your done then we need to get going." he leaves the room.

I groan then run after him, "Where are we going?" I ask, I still don't totally trust Sephiroth completely.

"Maleficent, asked my to go find the keybearer, and destroy him."

"Why do I have to go?" I ask not really interested in killing someone.

Sephiroth sighs, "Ansem asked my to watch out for you...so until he gets back you have to stay with me." "Oh.." I mutter as we head out into a courtyard. I glance around at the dead flowers. "I see that witch doesn't water flowers."

"That witch has a name you know, Maleficent."

I glare at Sephiroth, "Yeah. Whatever."

The silver haired boy laughs, "She has never really carried for flowers..." he pauses as his face hardens, "But even it she did, the heartless would destroy them before then even bloom."

I stare up at him in confusion, "What exactly are heartless?"

Sephiroth glances at me before looking back in front of him, "I'll explain on the way. " he finally says as we stop in front of a purple glowing circle, a few feet above the ground. "Just follow me...and whatever you do, don't let go of my hand." Sephiroth then grabs my hand tightly and steps into the circle before I can protest.

Wind rushes around me as I feel myself being pulled downwards. I close my eyes tight, trying to block everything out. My angel's face comes to my mind, "Sora." I mutter softly. "I'll find you again, I promise."

EH: Well, that was interesting...who was the person who laid down next to Kairi? I'll give a cookie to anyone who guesses it! Speaking of cookies...I owe Jenni Sunshine:Jenni Moonlight a cookie because she answered my other question that I asked in chapter 2. Let's give her a round of applause.

Ryu: ((Claps)) Yeah! ((Continues eating pocky.))

EH: Ryu chan, are you eating my pocky?

Ryu: No...((he hides then box behind his back))

EH: Give it! ((Begins to chase after him))

Ryu: ((Runs around trying to get away from EH)) PLEASE REVIEW!

EH: ((Still chasing Ryu))


	6. Explanations

EH: Hello People! It's taken me a while to update because I just couldn't get this chapter started...but when I did I just couldn't stop. Anyway please enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6: Explanations

Sora's Pov

I stare up at the night sky that is overlooking Tranverse Town. I whimper softly as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Riku." I say softly as I sink down to the floor of the balcony. "Where are you? I'm so confused...I need you here to help me." I look up at the night sky, "If what Leon said was true...was you telling me that you loved me all just a desire of mine?" I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them, closing my eyes. I think back to the day that we were separated. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave me!" I yell at the night sky, as tears continue to fall down my face. "Riku..." I mumble as I curl up into the fetal position, I sob to myself as my eyes grow heavy. Against my will I fall asleep, lying on the floor of the balcony. 

Leon's Pov

I cringe as I hear him yell at the sky. I'm leaning against the balcony door, apparently Sora doesn't see me because he doesn't say anything. 

"What is he yelling about?" Donald asks as he walks over to me. 

I sigh and turn to the duck, "He's upset about not knowing where his friend is."

"Then why doesn't he just go find him?" Goofy says, with his annoying laugh following.

I cringe again and walk over to my bed, sitting down. "It's not that simple. He's to upset right now to even consider talking about what his duty of being the keybarer, much less be able to comprehend it."

"Oh well, he just needs to get over it!" Donald says in a angry voice.

I throw a pillow at him.

"What was that for!" he yells as he gets back to his feet.

I turn to him, "If you say that he just needs to get over it...then you've never lost someone close to you before."

Silence fill the room, I don't know for how long though.

"Ah...I ah...Leon?"

I look up to see Sora standing in the doorway. 

"You okay? You're...crying."

I gasp slightly and reach for me cheek, sure enough there are wet spots where tears have fallen.

"Leon?" I hear him ask again as he sits down next to me.

I abruptly get to my feet and walk across the room. "I'm fine." I mutter, "You room is though that door." I say as I point towards the blue door. "You need to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay then. Good night." I hear him say in a concerned voice, as him, Donald, and Goofy go into the other room. 

I sigh and lean my head against the wall, "Damnit. I told myself I wouldn't think about him anymore!" I fell tears fall down my cheeks again. I just let them come, cause I know that no matter what I do I'll never stop crying for him. 

The Next Morning -  
Sora's Pov

I lay in my bed staring at the canopy above me. 

"Sora?" I hear Kairi ask. "You awake?"

I roll over to see her standing in the doorway to my room. "Yeah." I mutter, "I'll be in there in a moment."

"Okay." I hear her say cheerfully, and the door close behind her.

I stare at the closed door, "I better get up..." I say to my self, "After all I can't sleep forever can I?" I throw the covers off and get to my feet, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.

Normal Pov

Sora walks out of his room to find Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, and Leon sitting at the dining room table. 

"Morning! Sleepy head!" Kairi yells as she motions for Sora to sit next to her, which he does. 

"Sorry, everybody." Sora says sheepish grin on his face.

"Ah. Don't worry about it Sora. After all Leon just got up to." Yuffie says with smirk as she elbows Leon in the arm. 

Leon pauses from putting the spoon into his mouth, "Yes. And I would have sleep longer if somebody hadn't woken me up!"

"It's not my fought you were sleeping right by the balcony door!" Yuffie yells, she pauses. "By the way, why were you sleeping leaning against the door?"

Leon sits his spoon down on the table, staring down into his plate of eggs and bacon. "I thought I saw a heartless on the balcony and so I decided to sleep against door." he then stands up from the table. "I'm going for a walk." he mutters as he leaves.

"Huh? What's his problem?" Kairi asks looking around the table. Yuffie shrugs slightly, Donald and Goofy quickly burry their selves back in their breakfast, and Sora stares after Leon.

"Sora?" Kairi asks as she nudges her friends arm. 

Sora pulls away from her and stands from the table. "Excuse me." he says softly as he walks out of the door and into the main hallway of the hotel. 

Kairi stares after him, "What's with them!"

"I wouldn't worry about them, at least Leon, he's always been kinda of a loner." Yuffie says, "I don't know about Sora though."

"Well, Sora's never been a loner!" Kairi practically yells as she jumps up and follows Sora.

Yuffie shakes her head as the door slams behind the red haired girl, "Oh well, I guess that means it's just me, Donald, and Goofy going shopping."

Donald and Goofy both stare at Yuffie in horror.

Sora's Pov

I follow Leon towards the outskirts of Tranverse Town, but hide behind a tree as he stops and stares off a cliff towards the horizon. (What's he doing?)

"I'm sorry..." I hear him say softly as he sits down and pulls his knees to his chest, leaning his head onto them. He stares off into the distance for who knows how long before speaking again, " Sora you can stop hiding behind the tree now."

I stiffen and slowly walks out from behind the tree and sit down next to him. 

"Hey, Leon." I say with a smile. "I didn't know you were here."

Leon chuckles, "It's ok, I wanted you to follow me."

"Oh. GreWhat!" I yell as I turn to him wide eyed.

"Don't you have something to ask me about?"

I cock my head to the side, "About what?"

"About what the hell is going on? What's the keyblade? What are the heartless? Just for a few."

"Oh. Ok then will you please answer those questions?"

Leon smiles and turns to me, "Of course." he pauses and looks around before continuing, "Ok for the first one I don't have an answer. The keyblade is the ultimate weapon against the heartless...they want the keyblade but yet they also fear it." he pauses and turns back to the horizon, " And the heartless are those without hearts."

I stare at the ground processing all of this, "Those without hearts?"

Leon nods, "Yeah. Either the heartless take a persons heart and they become a heartless or a person gives into the darkness"

I gasp and I feel my heart beat speed up.

"Sora?"

I rest me head in my hands, "It's nothing..." I pause, "What do you mean by 'give into the darkness'?"

Leon stares at me with worry before sighing softly, "They openly give themselves and their hearts to the darkness."

"I still don't get it."

Leon chuckles, "Oh well" he stops as twenty shadows appear in front of us. 

Me and Leon both jump to our feet as we draw our blades.

I get in a ready stance to swing but something keeps me from going through with the move. 

"Sora!" I hear Leon yell followed by the swish of a blade. "What are you waiting for!"

I try and open my mouth to speak but can't.

/Yes. What indeed/

A voice asks me. 

(Huh? Who are you?)

/Does that really matter/

(Yes it does!) I yell back at the disembodied voice.

/Really? Well we shall meet again./ the voice pauses/You might want to move./

I gasp and shake my head as a shadow lunges for me, I dodge and swing my blade, destroying it.

"About time! What the hell were you doing! Mediating!" Leon yells at me as he stomps over.

I glance at him with worried eyes, he stops and stares at me.

"What?"

The keyblade falls from my head and vanishes, I close my eyes tight. 

After a few moments I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Sora?" Leon asks.

"I don't know what happened...he started talking to me!"

"He? He who?"

I open my eyes and stare at the ground, "I don't know..." tears begin to fall down my face. 

After a what seems like hours I feel a hand brushing against my cheek, wiping the tears away. I look up to see Leon staring down at me with a sad expression in his eyes.

"It's okay. There's nothing to worry about."

I swallow hard as he leans down closer to my face.

"Um...Leon?"

He gasps, blinks, then pulls away from me, turning in the other direction. 

"I um..."

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of him." Leon says in a sad tone, his face a tad red.

I step towards him, "Him who?"

Leon turns to me and opens in mouth to speak.

"So this is where you two have been all day!"

Me and Leon turn to see Yuffie, Kairi, and a very exhausted looking Donald and Goofy. 

"Well...um..." I begin but am cut off by Leon.

"Yes. I told Sora about the keyblade and the heartless." he says in a emotionless tone, as he looks up at the ninja. "Then we were attacked by heartless."

"What? Why didn't you send up a flare!" Yuffie yells as she drops her shopping bags and stomps over to me and Leon. 

"Cause there wasn't that many of them." Leon replies, ignoring Yuffie's glare. "Now head back to the hotel and pack your things."

"Why!" Kairi asks in a worried tone.

Leon glances at Donald and Goofy, "Can you guys have the gummi ship ready by tonight?" he says, ignoring Kairi's question.

Goofy nods, "Sure can!" him and Donald leave th area.

"What are you planning Leon?" Yuffie asks eyeing in suspiciously. 

Leon sighs, "Nothing, it's just time we head out."

Yuffie grumbles as Kairi picks up the dropped bags and begins to pull Yuffie back in the direction of the hotel. 

Once their gone I turn to him, "Where are we going?"

Leon turns to me, smirking. "To save the universe." 

EH: Okay! I'm stopping there...it's eleven P.M. by the clock on my computer...I need to go to sleep! Well anyway...

Ryu: Who was talking to Sora? 

EH: Right! Good Ryu. Who was it? You won't find out for a long time! ((evil grin)). And who does Leon keep saying he's sorry to? Hmm.  
To all you Riku fans, I'm sorry for Riku not being in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be all about him! Or mostly at least. But really Riku is my fave character from KH! ((drools over picture of Riku)). Now, um...I'm tired and need to go to sleep...Read and Review...((Falls asleep while in computer chair)).

Ryu: ((shakes head)) Yes please R&R. Until next me meet! Good night! 


End file.
